


egg breakfast

by BastardoftheEarth



Series: Egg breakfast [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	egg breakfast

Holy shit you were listening to world of Warcraft nightcore in bed and sighed, emo and depressed with a side of fuck on the mind… All of the sudden Arthas Meenthil burst open the door (gently), his thick feet caressing the door knob and your mouth watered. He took off his shoes god damn and You said “but Arthas. What if my mom comes in the room.” You said. 

To which Arthas Menethil The lich king slithered over to you, his armpit stench filling your nostrils and you tremebled a little. “Yeah” he moaned. 

Varian was there and he was looking very snack in his chest hair? 

Arthas rubbed his nose in arousal and also Jaina was there. She boobily titted her way to you, her round mounds of fresh breast jiggling , her warm milk bags swaying in the wind and you were a little scared. 

Gerald from the witcher 3 Was also there he said”fuck” and he rode in on his Roach. He opened his entire asshole revealing 18 eggs, soft to the touch from marinating in his ass for 36 days. Two days for every egg. Just how he liked it.

You ddjnt even know what to do but you suddenly was in a bathrooom and there was a stall with holes in it you said “hnngmhmhm” and But arthas was in there he said “PLEASE IM IVE BEEN SUCH A NAUGHTY LICH KING” 

you  
you put Your dick in his ass and he whale groaned in agony and pleasure. 

 

Geralt from the witcher 3 gazed into your eyes as you scrambled his eggs

Jaina opened her boobs, rubbing them on the back of your knee

 

 

Varjan “you


End file.
